DiNozzo You Dog
by PurpliePanda
Summary: This is a Tony DiNozzo x OC. Baby Daddy.


How it started~

I felt like my chest was being crushed as the elevator was going up. This was not my idea of a fun. The last time I had seen this man I was 16 and he had to scare off a boy for me. But I have to do this, my father needed it. When the door opened the man who had been helping me around we were walking to an area and when he stopped I looked back at him and he just shook his head. I looked at him funny. What was wrong? Out of nowhere a man who had been sitting at a desk to my right. "You can go." He said to the agent and then flashed me his shiny whites.

"Special agent. Anthony DiNozzo. And you are?" he asked smiling at me. "Lawyer Myriam Hickory." He gave me a scared face. "Um you're here to see the big guy than." I chuckled, stepping forward, which made him step back. "Don't worry it's personal not business. Also I only work for the good guys." He clammed down but went back to his desk. "Lawyers are all the same." He said sitting down.

"DiNozzo you better not be harassing a lawyer." I heard a man say as he passed by. I turned around and he was sitting at his desk. "What can I do for you miss…?" I smiled. "Hickory. Myriam Hickory." He smiled at me, I hoped that meant he remembered me. "I only know one man who had that name. Good marine." That was great he remembered my father. "How is James?" that's where my smiled left me, I pushed some hair out of my face.

"He lost most of his sight in the last few years ago. But he still can shoot a ground hog from his front porch." He smiled shacking his head. "Sounds about right." I smiled at him again. "How is your mom and brother?" I looked down. "My brother is in the navy, made dad upset but he had see legs. Mom was killed, drive by shooting. Wrong place, wrong time. He walked, that's why I became a lawyer. The cop did all the work, got it all taken care off but the lawyer slacked off."

He nodded. I turned to Anthony. "So just I am a lawyer so your guys work doesn't go to waist." I may have said that a bit to edgy on flirty he just flashed his pearly whites.

"Good to know." He said than dropped his pen that he had been spinning. I heard Gibbs sighing. "What can I do to help you Mya?" he seemed a bit annoyed so I thought I better get to the point. "My fathers birthday is coming up. We, me and my brother, wanted to have some of his buddies from his marine days to get together. We think it could help him."

He drank a bit of his coffee, looking past me outside I would think to be a bit dramatic. "I'll be there." I smiled and went over and hugged him. "Thank you." I said quietly. I pulled away and he smiled then nodded. I pushed my hair out of my face. "DiNozzo, show her down." "You got it boss." He stood up walking over to me and put his hand out to direct me one way. I smiled walking that way we got to the elevator and when we were in he turned to me.

"So how do you know the boss?" he said truning to me a bit. "He was friends with my dad when they were serving. I use to baby sit his little girl before, Kelly was a good kid too. Wanted to help everyone and everything. I could have seen her becoming a Doctor or something." I said looking down. "Have you ever seen Cat on a hot tin roof? Its kind of a chick flick but its still good." Shaking my head I looked up at him with a small giggle.

Falling in love~

Pushing my reading classes up and pulled up another case file. Reading it, all the info that was needed was there just no one that saw the man pulling the women into his care to rape her. No one heard anything. The defense is going to have fun with that. I heard a knock on my door. Getting up I pulled a robe on and walked over to the door. I looked throw my doors fogged window and saw Tony. I pulled the door open and I saw him really worried and a bit upset.

"Tony?" We had a bit of a fling a year or so ago maybe more, he told me his work made it hard to have a relationship. I found out a French young lady was the reason but I never held it against him. I mean he never said we were a thing so I never said we were. "Can I come in?" he asked letting himself in. I giggled, I have no idea what he wants but it seemed it was not pleaser he was here for more like business.

"Is there any way to get money back on old investments?" he asked I smiled he was asking a lawyers help. He always said lawyer were scammers. "Tony I do crime cases not scams." He sighed grinding his teeth a bit. "Thanks for nothing" he moved to the door but I grabbed his arm, not understanding the big deal. "Tony explain what this is about and I will see if I can help."

He exhaled and moved over to my living room, my eyes got big and I walked into the kitchen and I pulled out a white wine and a beer. I poured one glass and pop the cap on the beer walking over to Tony I gave him the beer sitting next to him on the couch sitting on my legs turned to him. "Now what is this about?" I slipped the glass and tried not to smile.

He exhaled drinking some of the beer. "My dad he has been having a lot of problems, with-" "money" I said moving to take another slip. Taking it and using my other hand to move my bang out of my eyes. "Yes, he have been living the low a long time, I just thought maybe you could look over some old files and see if there are any loop holes. Anything to help the old man out."

He seemed desperate, this was his father I knew they weren't the closest of family members but he still loved his father no one could hate there father for something as small as not being there I mean he tried to help tony he sent him to school, and tried to take him places just some people aren't meant to be fathers.

"I will do it." "Now before you say no." I giggled. "Tony I said I would do it." I put my hand on his knee smiling at him. He just smiled oddly and slipped his beer. "I think your being a good son for doing this, my father would have killed for a son like you." I said slipping my wine again moving my hand. "Well I am happy I'm not, kissing my sister would be weird." I just laughed he was right, may father may have wanted him as a son but I never want to be related to Tony, at least not like that.

"He came into town and I think he was going to tell me about it all, but now he thinks he can have one more go at it." He just drank his beer shaking his head a bit. "Am I like him?" he asked looking ahead doing that drama thing I had seen Gibbs do before. This shocked me.

"I killed Ziva's lover boy, somewhat at my wants for her to be safe, I make fun of McGee and put him down, and I can't hold a women, Wendy, Jeanne, you. I am just like him." I smiled at him moving over to him, I put my head on his shoulder and hugged him around the waist. He hugged me back. "You are holding me now." I said making him chuckled a bit. "For now." "For as long as you want." I told him.

How it happen~

Tony and I had been working on our relationship it had been rather fun. Late night talks when he had to work. But he got some slack because Gibbs wanted us to be somewhat happy. If Tony said marriage Gibbs would make that boy so busy I would never see him again. Gibbs didn't want marriage for Tony, me or himself. I was at the moment waiting on Tony to get his butt to my apartment.

We were suppose to go to the movie theater see an old black n' white movie, very boring but it made him smile and a smile is what he needed he seemed zoned as of late. It reminded me a lot of the last time we broke it off. So I was kind of hopelessly trying to hold on to him.

I heard the door open and I stood up and smiling but when I saw him my eyes almost popped out of my head he was al-beat up had a few cuts. I had never thought about the seriousness of his job. I walked over to him cupping his face biting my lip. "Tony are you okay?" he nodded. "aw its just a few cuts nothing a big band aid cant fix, just let me change and we can go out." He said limping into the bedroom to change.

I sighed walking to the bedrooms doorway his shirt was off and I could see the purple bruises I walked un behind him and kissed his beat up back. He hissed turning to me. Giving a soft smile I rapped my arms around his neck. "Lets stay in tonight, you're in no shape to go out." I kissed him and he smiled into he put his hands on my back unzipping my dress, he moved his kisses down my neck.

"You read me so well." He said breathlessly to on my neck, I was breathing heavy and he seemed to be as well. He pulled the sleeve to my dress down kissing my shoulder. He was right I could, at the moment I could tell there was something he wanted to tell me.

"What is it Tony?" he chuckled nibbling on my earlobe. "It can wait." He rubbed my sides than moved his hands down to my bottom lifting me making me squeal in shocked which made him chuckled. Tony throws me on the bed; I crawled over and pulled his lips to mine. Moving my tongue in his mouth he fought it a bit but mostly played with it.

"I don't have work tomorrow." I told him letting him know I was going to be here in the morning he nodded moving my dress down. "Dose that mean I get something special with my breakfast?" he asked with that famous smile. I kissed along the shell of his ear than said in a whisper. "You gonna have to earn it." He pushed himself down so I could feel everything making put my arms around his neck and kiss his lips to push back a moan.

When he found out~

After Tony had broke it off with me, I felt lost he had pushed me away on the day I was going to tell him, he said he had other things to do. Work was everything to him. I knew that and so did he. I didn't have time to worry about thought, my father had been getting worse and I had a child to take care of now. So I packed up left D.C for Virginia. Got a small house 4 bedroom 2 and 1/2 bathroom.

I still worked but it was mostly small problems no background work was needed and it paid enough to get by, nothing like I use to but my sons smile and the time I had with him was worth it. To watch my father tell story as my son slept it was priceless. Nothing could change my choices they were what I wanted.

My brother was coming for thanksgiving. He was deplored for Tony's birthday so it was kind of like a mini birthday party for him. Tony Jr. was a little Tony walking around. I didn't know if Tony would have liked that but I thought it was a family name. So he should have it, even if Tony hated him.

I had a fear that Tony wouldn't hate him but me and Tony would take him away from me. He was his child. I even got a DNA test done to make sure for later in life. Of course I had to jump throw some hops so I didn't have to ask Tony for his DNA but it was easy enough.

A knock on the door stopped me from putting the cookies in the oven. When I got to the door I saw two black coats backs to me. I opened the door and smiled but I felt my body get heavy when I saw whom it was. It was Gibbs and Ziva. I didn't know what to think.

"Mya can we come in?" I wanted to say no, I wanted to tell them it was a holiday that it should wait but what if he came with Tony. "is that Leroy Jethro Gibbs I hear!" I heard my father which made me inhale sharply I knew they saw it. Ziva gave me a odd look. "How are you doing James?" He asked coming in, I grabbed his arm. "Don't upset him, he can't take it." He nodded I ran up stairs. Tony was taking his nap and I wanted to make sure he would not be getting any attention. When I got to his room he was sleeping soundly in his toddler bed. I smiled pulling on the locket I kept with the picture of my family. Closing the door as quietly as I could. "Who was that?" I jumped almost screamed out of fear. When I looked behind me I saw Ziva. "Ziva, what do you need?"

She gave me a bored looked. "Who was that?" I licked my lips, I was not ready for that it was not planned and not what I needed with the holidays and my father. "A child." This made her chuckled I would have too if it was reversed. "Who is his mother?" I tried to smile but I just glared.

"Get out of my house." She gave me a truly shocked look. "You invited me in." she was hiding behind stupid laws that had a loop whole. "No my father who has no name to this house or land did. And he only asked Gibbs in. Now get out of my house." She glared a bit. "Don't you what to know why I am here." I chuckled than shook my head. "You can leave on your own or I can call the police to take you out." "Mya! Mya!" I heard my father yell. Fear shot throw me, I pushed her out of my way.

When I got down to the sitting room I saw my father holding his heart and Gibbs hand on his shoulder when I got to him I kneeled down in front of him. That when I saw tears falling from his eyes I knew something was not wrong with his heath it was something bigger. "It's Max." he said crying more he hugged me and I couldn't help but not understand. "Dad what do you mean?" "Your brother was murdered." Gibbs said somewhat sadly. I stood up and got in his face. "How can you say that!" he looked at me plainly. "How do you tell someone that, just plainly and simply. 'He was murdered' Get out!" I looked everywhere but at him.

"We are trying to get his killer. But we need to talk to you and your father." I shook my head. "No, I want a different team. Any team but your." I yelled at him. He sighed. "Is that because of DiNozzo? I can take him off." I shock my head. If one knew they all would Ziva even knew already. She is not stupid I knew that. "I want a different team." "Mya! This is my bestfriend and your not going to shame him by making him pull away from a case. He is to much of an ass. He will keep looking." My father said which made me grind my teeth some. "Do you have any idea why your brother would want to be murdered?" "he is in the Navy why don't you ask the men in Iraq that." I said smart-ass like to Ziva. "Now that's not a nice answer."

My blood ran cold and I felt like I was going to die, embarrassment was going to kill me. I moved in front of Tony. "Mr. NiDozzo you may leave as well." "Mama!" O my goodness, I looked to my Tony who was about half way down the stairs. "Sweetie go upstairs." I told him he looked at me grumpy like. "No." he said I sighed going over to him. "The grown ups are talking. You need to go upstairs." "No!" he yelled back. "He can tell something's wrong. Kids are smart like that." Gibbs said. Tony Jr. ran over to his grandfather and rolled up in his lap. "Tony, now now, its okay" my father said making me face palm. "I'm sorry you said Tony right?" Ziva asked my father nodded sadly hugging my son.

"Someone want to explain this to me." Tony asked when I looked at him. He looked right at me very angry. "I – we have a son." I said pushing some hair out of my eyes. "O this is the man." I wanted to tell my dad to shut up he knew all to well that Tony's father worked for Gibbs. "We don't have time for his there is a dead Navy officer." Everyone nodded but I could feel them all staring at me. Even my son.

A few 9 months later~

"You know, you shouldn't give that boy the time of day. He left you with a child." I sighed as I put a sandwich in front of Anthony. "Dad, its none of your business. And besides, Tony need a man in his life." "Where do you plan on finding one?" I sighed when the door opened. "Hello, anyone home?" my dad looked annoyed, getting up and going to his back room.

I had let Tony get to know his son; it was nice I almost felt like I had a family, with a husband and son who would make any women jealous. Tony was always spoiling him and all I could do was shake my head tell him to stop.

Really I didn't mind but it still seemed like the mother thing to do. "Were in the kitchen." He walked in and Anthony got off his chair and ran over to his father. Tony picked him up put him back on the chair. "Eat or else no surprise." Anthony got right to work on the sandwich.

Tony stood in the line of Anthony view, putting a hand on my hip, then pulled me close. He kissed my lips softly, it was sweet but he seemed sad after we pulled apart. "What is wrong?" I asked he smiled. "Nothing. I just have to cut our plans off tonight." I sighed he cant do this to Anthony.

"He was really looking forward to it." He nodded looking down. "I know." "Than why don't you tell Gibbs no." "You don't just say no to Gibbs." "But you say 'no' to your son, and is fine." I said moving to the sink and started the dices.

"I got him something to make up for it." I rolled my eye, "Well when he is a teenager and doesn't care if you spend time with him, you can give it to him. Senior." He sighed I could tell it was hard for him but if I didn't give him a hard time now, later he would not only get hurt but also Anthony. "I can't just drop this, it's important." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"What is it?" I asked he looked down. "I can't tell you." "EJ Back!" Tony turned and was shocked. "How do you know this little man?" Anthony just giggled and ate his sandwich. He looked back at him. "How dose he know that?" I looked at him dulled and annoyed. "Where you goanna tell me?" He sighed looking around. "It's not something I can share." He looked back at me. "I need to know how he knows. "He knows how to pick up a phone too. He listened in on the other line when he was at your apartment."

Tony looked back at him. "He is that smart?" I nodded. "He is getting smarter." He seemed very distressed about this. "What happens when we can't stop him?" he asked kind of scared his jaw moved around a bit. "That's when you bring out your gun and scare the crap out of him." he smiled moving to kiss me but I moved away I heard him sigh.


End file.
